


Demons

by Blueberryshortcake



Series: Chorus was for the Angels [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Chorus Trilogy, Demon AU, Demon!Felix, Demon!Locus, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberryshortcake/pseuds/Blueberryshortcake
Summary: Locus and Felix discuss their methods.





	Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Series I'm playing around with on Tumblr. Haven't decided pairings or most of the plot yet.

“It’s amazing how cheap a little thing like a soul is when it all comes down to it.”

Locus glanced at his partner whose wide smile showed off his sharp teeth.

“Hm,” He replied noncommittally.

Felix snorted, “You’re just grumpy because the Freelancer isn’t as easy to trick as Tucker and the gang. I can feel them falling apart. Tucker doesn’t like being the leader.”

“What about the blue one?”

Felix made a face, “Caboose? He’s… a challenge, but if the others sign so will he.”

“Washington isn’t naïve. His deal will not be so simple to weave,” Locus replied. He had seen, glimpses. Washington’s soul was there, but shattered and rebuilt. A wall made of its broken pieces. He had made a deal before, but had been saved. Somehow.

Felix shrugged. “I think it’s a matter of style. I have the Rebels and the Reds and Blues eating out of my hand. Everyone is afraid of you.”

Locus’ eyes narrowed just a little bit. It wasn’t in disagreement.

“We’re demons. They’re supposed to be afraid.”

“Ah, but the thing is when there are bigger things to be afraid of, Locus. War, leadership, losing people. Then we don’t seem so scary at all. We just seem  _helpful_.”


End file.
